Mr Bingley's Farewell
by delicatedreams
Summary: A short look into how Mr. Bingley dealt with having to leave Netherfield and Jane in the early pages of P&P.


Rachel's Fanfiction Challenge

Write About a Time When You Had to Say Goodbye.

_Mr. Bingley's Farewell_

It is a truth universally acknowledged that telling someone farewell is one of the most difficult tasks known to man. Charles Bingley discovered this fact as he stood in the lane between Netherfield, his country home, and Longbourn, the home of the Bennet sisters. He desired greatly to give the eldest, Jane, some sort of farewell before he left for London. However, if Darcy was correct, he knew to do so would be unwise.

Mr. Bingley had first met Miss Bennet at a ball held by the Lucases and had at once decided she must be the fairest lady in the whole English countryside. Not much more of the evening passed before he also discovered that she was also the kindest woman he had ever had the fortune to meet. She made him feel like the wisest, most interesting man in the room, which was quite a feat for Bingley found himself to be simply silly and perhaps a bit dimwitted. Jane, as he found himself referring to her in his thoughts, was well beyond agreeable.

That evening Bingley danced with Jane as often as propriety would allow and thought about her each moment that they were not in each other's company. He tried to express to his dearest friend Fitzwilliam Darcy just how he felt about Jane that night; he only managed to tell him that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever beheld before Darcy moved the conversation to insulting Jane's sister Elizabeth.

When Bingley finally worked up the nerve to tell Darcy about his inclination towards Jane, Darcy reacted with slight disgust, which was a higher level of emotional response than he normally gave.

"What is your objection to Miss Bennet?" Bingley asked Mr. Darcy in a slow voice as they sat outside beneath a tree behind Netherfield.

"No objection to Miss Bennet, exactly," Mr. Darcy responded after a moment of contemplation. "Her family is more of the issue, Charles. It is disappointing that someone as agreeable as Miss Bennett was born into such a disagreeable family."

Bingley turned Darcy's words over in his mind. Most of the Bennet family was disagreeable. Mrs. Bennet, for example, constantly gossiped and became downright ridiculous after a couple of glasses of wine. The three youngest Bennetts were commonly without any sort of decorum. In fact, the only acceptable Bennets that Bingley knew of were Jane and the second eldest sister Elizabeth. Bingley slowly realized that it did not matter to him.

"I think I may love her Fitzwilliam," Bingley said so quietly that it was almost inaudible.

Mr. Darcy's shoulders visibly tensed up, but Bingley was too absorbed in staring bashfully down at his boots to notice. "What if, Charles, she does not feel the same for you?"

"But" –

"Miss Bennet is kind to everyone. I have not noticed her show any extra affection towards you outside of her normal disposition to be kind." After a pause, Mr. Darcy added more kindly, "I do not say this to hurt you; I would never intentionally hurt you. I am just telling you what I have noticed."

"I – I understand."

"Let us go back to the city," Mr. Darcy said to Mr. Bingley as they both stood up. "I believe that would be the most practical solution. It will be a good opportunity for you to clear your head."

"But did we not come out to the country to do just that?"

"Do you honestly think your head will be clear if you are obligated to attend country balls where all of the Bennets will be present?"

A slight sigh escaped Bingley. "You're right. Let's leave for London as soon as we can."

Mr. Bingley had never known his sister Caroline to be a fast packer. However, as soon as Mr. Darcy mentioned his desire to depart, Caroline began to take care of everything at once. Her dresses and petticoats and bonnets were packed in less than an hour, and then she turned to instructing the servants on how to properly close up the house. After having one of the servants help him pack his things, Bingley slipped out the back door of Netherfield without anyone noticing.

And that was how he ended up on the lane between Netherfield and Longbourn. The afternoon sun was slowly sinking down behind the trees as he tried to make a decision about Jane. He wished more than anything to see her once more before departing for the city. But what if Darcy was completely right? What if she had no interest in him at all? Why would she care if he told her farewell before leaving for London? In fact, saying farewell to the woman he was departing from would be counterproductive. Just as Bingley was turning back towards Netherfield, he spotted the Bennett sisters making their way back home coming from the general direction of the closest town. Unsure of how he would handle meeting up with Jane, Bingley darted in an ungentlemanly manner behind some trees off the road. The five Bennets passed by, giggling and chattering as they often did. Bingley soaked in what could be his last look at Jane for quite awhile. She was completely radiant like always, her golden curls falling around her face elegantly; she seemed to float along the path her simple blue dress. An intense ache grew the further Jane walked away.

When she had almost disappeared, Bingley quietly said, "Farewell Jane." Then he walked deliberately, but slowly, away.


End file.
